The La Rue Diary
by BeutifulViolence
Summary: So I'm not going to start off with that whole "dear diary" bullshit. Nope. I'm just going to write what's bugging me and crap like that, just things on my mind. Maybe even stuff I feel like not wanting to forget, and yes I know that sounds sappy but I don't give a damn. Well, okay then. Here's the thing that I need to write down:.. *a collection of one-shots*
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**Okay, so if you're reading this then I'm going to kill you pure and simple, even you Chris. I don't care if you try to pull some son of Hermes trick to make me not kill you, you got that punk? This **_**mine**_** and if I find out that someone's reading this, after they've broken the ten different locks on this thing, I will hunt you down and I will kill you and make it look like a bloody accident. You got that **_**punk?!**_** –Clarisse.**

So I'm not going to start off with that whole _"dear diary" _bullshit. Nope. I'm just going to write what's bugging me and crap like that, just things on my mind. Maybe even stuff I feel like not wanting to forget, and yes I know that sounds sappy but I don't give a damn.

Well, okay then. Here's the thing that I need to write down:

I know that I'm not good looking, girly, or even a nice person in general. But somehow I'd managed to have a best friend, Silena Beauregard, who's sadly now dead. She didn't deserve to die when she did; trying to get the Ares' cabin, my half siblings, to fight in the Battle of Manhattan pretending to be me by dressing up in my armour and leading the cabin against a drakon which killed her.

And I killed it.

I'm now known as Clarisse the Drakon Slayer, or simple The Drakon Slayer for short, to some because of it, and I kind of wish I wasn't for that title always reminded me of Silena and guilt would being to rip me apart inside. I feel like it's my fault that she died. Chris says that that's not true, but I know that if I'd put aside my pride before it was too late then my best friend would still be _here._

She's with Beckondorf now. That I'm sure of, they were both heroes in the end. That at least gave me some comfort to help soften the blow, but it still hurts so much that I know it will never truly go away.

The pain isn't so bad now I suppose, but I know that it's never going to just go away either. But as I said she was my best friend, actually she was the first person that I could ever call that. If I'd never been friends with her then I don't think that I would have a boyfriend or anything really for she made me a little bit more "nicer" towards others, you know. I no longer try to kill others simple for breathing the same air as me or for saying something that they should never say to my face, or behind my back for that matter, no, you see now I simply punch then in the face instead. Which to be honest is by far more fun.

So, yeah, that's it really. All I have time for today anyway. I'm going to go get some extra training in before curfew.


	2. Toilet Dunking Fun

Urgghh!

Gods, I hate some of the little kids that come here. Seriously, some of them are so frightened by their own shadow that they won't look at a normal knife that you use to eat with let alone a freaking sword! It's just so stupid! I mean they're meant to be here to learn how to _defend _themselves against _monsters_! And they are not going to do that by crying like a new born baby, now are they?!

Some of them you really have to wonder just how they actually survived long enough for them to even get to Camp Half Blood, with wimps like some of these newbies you can't really blame me from dunking their heads in the toilets as soon as they get here, right? Well, apparently according to Chiron I can. Be blamed that is.

Okay so there I am innocently dunking a kids head down the loo, to show them that they have to learn that anything can happen to you at any given moment of the day plus it helps that it's really fun to hear them scream and struggle around about a bit. Now don't you worry I've never killed one of them, but it's not like I haven't tried of course. So once done I let the kid go, I have no idea who he was but anyway, run off as I threatened him with my spear as you do. He was screaming all the way, pretty loudly too, when after a few minutes when I could no longer hear him screaming I headed to my cabin to quickly check that all my cabin mates were doing what they should have been so when I was about to go in I heard Chiron coming towards me.

To be honest it's very hard to out run a guy with two extra pair of legs, especially when all four are horses legs too, and I would have tried to if he hadn't grabbed my arm and demanded that I tell him why I had dunked a nine year old, yes nine, kids head down one of the girls toilets.

Well that was pretty hard to explain and I don't really feel like telling you what I said because it barely made any sense at all. But thankfully all I got was a look from Chiron before him saying and I quote; "You know, Clarisse, if you really need to take your frustration out on something I would much prefer it to be one of the training dummies, at least we can easily replace them, not members of this camp." And then he paused and grinned saying "Or take it out on Chris, I'm sure that he's used to it by now." And then he just walked off, yes, well trotted really, but still.

So feeling kind of insulted I stomped into my cabin where, unluckily for them, I found two of my brothers asleep, snoring and drooling, on their beds. So I did what any caring, loving, concerned half-sister would have done, I picked up a shield and a sword, we have loads for emergency all over the cabin, and began to bang the sword against the shield as hard as I could. Oh, and I was yelling too.

They woke up quiet quickly, one falling off the top bunk and hitting the floor with a loud _thunk_ and a whimper.

"Get up, now! You stupid lazy, punks! Get up now, and get out!" I yelled at them as I kept hitting the sword against the shield, most likely denting it in the process, "And you two had better get your fat, lazy butts training! For the next three hours non-stop! Understood?!" they both nodded ran to the door with me yelling after them "And I'll be there to check that your train otherwise I'm going to ripe your throats out!"

And yes I do know that that sounded harsh, but I've got a reputation to uphold you see.

* * *

_AN: Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to everyone whose followed this story that it has taken me a week to post a new chapter, I really am sorry. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to update very often because I'm about to do my last year of GCSEs at school this year and I really want to get good grades so don't expect many updates. _

_Sorry..._


	3. Adorable Hispanic Dude

I was on a small quest from Chiron, with Chris and one of my younger half-brothers. What the quest was didn't matter, all that you need to know is that we were going on a three day trip and we needed to stay the night in a motel. Yeah, it's so much fun. Let me tell you just how much fun for me as a girl it is:

"Okay, who left the toilet seat up?!" I yelled as I charged into the motel room out from the small arse bathroom. This had happen in the last room we'd stayed in the night before. It's not right I tell you, it's not.

My boyfriend, Christopher Rodriguez, jumped out of his hunched sitting position in front of the TV and looked at me, whilst at the same time my half-brother John jumped up startled from lying on the same bed Christopher was sitting on. And if you're wondering why I'm calling him Christopher it's because I know it was him who did this.

I may be a daughter of Ares and have a lot of half-brothers, but I will not stand having to put up with anyone leaving the toilet seat up!

The both stared at me with blank expressions on their faces before I yelled "WELL?!"

They both started spluttering like maniacs, Chris' face turn a little pink with embarrassment as he flustered to get a grasp on his words. It was kind of cute actually, but that's beside the point. The point is he knew he did it, and he knew that I knew that he knew he did leave the toilet seat up. Again!

A smirk threatened to break out onto my scowling face. But I held my ground and yelled "JOHN OUT!"

My poor little half-brother ran out the motel room like a bullet from a gun, he was only twelve (born September 2000, I guess my dad decided to have some fun to celebrate the new millennia without Aphrodite, at least that's what some sleepy idiot from Cabin 15 said to me before I put them back to sleep with my fist to their face) but at least he knew the rules. Unlike my boyfriend Chris it would seem.

I'd been watching John leave and I hadn't noticed Chris stand up and walk over to stand in front of me. So when my eyes actually paid attention to the Hispanic dude standing in front of me looking all adorable. And when I looked at him he decided then was a good time to kiss me.

And let me tell you it was one Hades of a kiss. I actually managed to forget why I'd been so mad at him for. Oh, my _darling_ Chris and his devilish ways.

Well, that was until I heard John's voice from outside say rather loudly "Ew, gross." And then I slapped Chris in the face before going back to kissing him some more.

I know; I'm an amazing romantic girlfriend. Am I right, or am I right?

Yes, I thought so too.

* * *

**Hi, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved and followed this story it means a lot. Thank you all!** **And I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, I just with procrastinate everything I ever do. So I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter, and if not tell me what you didn't like and why. Please.**

**~BeutifulViolence**


	4. Feeling Like a Creeper

…Just keep swimming  
Just keep swimming  
Just keep swimming swimming swimming  
What do we do we swim, swim, swim  
OH HO HO How I love to swim  
When you WAAAAAANNTTT to swim you want to swim…

Yeah. That song from Finding Nemo is stuck in my head on repeat. And it's all Chris's fault.

Yeah, you heard. It's his entire fault. Why? I'll tell you why. He was swimming in the lake this afternoon. And I couldn't do anything expect to watch him. I'm somewhat appalled with myself if I must be honest with you, which I am being. I swear.

But, just I couldn't look away from him though! It's _so _embarrassing to admit that, even to a freaking _diary!_

Okay, this is what happened. I was taking my routine afternoon jog around camp, being at 1:30pm until 2:15pm like always, expect on my way past the lake I saw something really rather distracting. And, you guessed it, it was Chris. Who was swimming, well, about to anyway.

I stopped and stared for a little while as I saw his bare back moving about all weirdly. He was stretching on the prier, readying himself for a swim, and all I could see was his back muscles moving around that I found oddly attractive. I mean I've seen guy's bare backs a lot, but never have I found one so attractive. Is that normal?

So you know there I was just staring, mouth hanging open about to drop of my face, looking like a completely idiot as I just stood there.

I guess that being his girlfriend and all lets me have some privileges like simply turning into a slack jawed idiot as I ogled at his beautiful flawless back muscles, but still I felt a little like creeper just standing there. So I did the only rational option there was; I ran and hid in the trees in the shade. That way if he noticed me staring I could pretend that I was just taking a little rest in my afternoon jog. Yeah, because that sounds normal, right?

So I sat there and watched. He did a lot of stretches, and I'm pretty sure that some of the muscles that I saw moving about in his body I didn't knew that they could be visible on his, what I'd previously thought to be, scrawny body. Oh, Zeus, I was _wrong._

And then he dived into the water. Just like that, he was out of my line of sight. This annoyed me, this annoyed very much so. So I decided to go have a closer look at his swimming about down there. I stood at the edge of the prier looking into the water at Chris' well divined, okay maybe a little blurry, outline in the lake water. But his body still looked really good. I think I might be drooling a little bit just think about it.

My eyes were trained to be able to see these sorts of things you know. Because what's the point in training on how to see things more clearly in the distance if I can't even make out my boyfriend's cute butt whilst he's swimming in the water below me. Thank the gods I have twenty-twenty vision, at least mum was useful for one thing for a change.

I was sitting on the end of the prier when he came swimming back towards me, and I will admit that my heart went a little jiggly when his head popped up from out of the water and his eyes kind of lit up a bit as he smiled at me. And, yes, that did sound way sappier than I would've wanted it to.

"Hey, Clarisse, what you doing here?" he asked me, taking me completely off guard, gods something had been really wrong with me by that point.

"Oh, you know, just taking short a rest from my jog and I thought I'd sit here for a little while…" yep, that was really what I said, but there's more "You really should get back to swimming, keep fit and healthy… and stuff… Don't mind me just keep swimming." I giggled, yes giggled, but in my defence it was the nerves. Even mighty warriors like me get nervous from time to time. Which isn't all that great seeing as I'm meant to have nerves of steel, this people is why getting a boyfriend isn't always the best decision, they ruin your reputation of being a war hardened warrior by just one little smile!

"Like the song?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "You know that one in Finding Nemo, which goes; …Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, Just keep swimming swimming swimming…"

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled at him.

And then for about ten minutes we were just there by the prier singing that damn stupid song over and over again.

So that my dear is how whenever we see or hear something to do with swimming we started singing that song together, which is why it's now been stuck in my head for the past two hours. Oh, and by the way I never did finish my afternoon jog that day.

P.S. In the words of the almighty powerful fangirl fanwarrior: asdfghjkl, I am completely and utterly 900% done.


End file.
